battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Warrior
The Dragon Warrior is a unit of the Dragon Clan. Overview The Dragon Warrior is the purest incarnation of the Dragon's ferocious spirit. Disdaining armor, he fights bare-chested without fear, protected only by his lightning reflexes and the silver arm-guards that represent his pride and honor. His sword slices through the air and his enemies without hesitation, its tempered steel matching the steel within. Even his allies taste the courage of the Dragon and fight more fiercely when he leaps into action. So complete is this fighter's embodiment of rage that he can project it through his blade, striking enemies from afar. Still, he prefers to defeat opponents up close. It is simply his way. Usage The Dragon Warrior is a well-balanced unit with almost no weakness against almost all types of damage which be effective against almost all units. When they have full access to the Dragon's Fire and the Tempered Steel and adding to their passive ability to increase the damage of nearby units in battle, they can be an unstoppable force while being supported by other units. They can be highly effective against a Lotus Clan army, especially when they are using a mass number of Unclean Ones, who deal magial damage which the Dragon Warriors strongly resist, or even Warlocks, if the Dragon Warrior survive the Warlock's explosive missile and get close. Their battle gear set is also effective; a few Dragon Warriors with Flame Swords can easily set an unguarded village on fire as long as it's not raining, one single Dragon Warrior with Flame Sword will easily burn down Watchtowers, which are more flammable than other buildings. Chi Shield can be used as a good distraction against the enemy unit. Only their weakness against cutting attacks can be a problem, especially against Tier-1 units that can use their numbers to cut a group of Dragon Warriors down and Dragon Warriors easily become pin-cushions for missiles by Tier-1 ranged units. Battle Gear Trivia *The Dragon Warrior is perhaps the most iconic of all the different units in the Battle Realms Universe, due to his appearance on the game cover, not to mention his many appearances in official wallpapers and backgrounds. *The Dragon Warrior's energy projectiles are able to set buildings on fire. *The Dragon Warrior will inspire his allies after successfully perform this attack animation: first, he pauses to gather magic into his sword, then slashing the sword forcefully downwards. **Due to a coding error, the Dragon Warrior's Inspiration does not work on himself and other Dragon Warriors. ** This coding error can be fixed: *** First, access Battle Realms.dat's Data_Abilities tab, *** Then find the ability no. 32 (AbilityType_DragonWarrior_Inspiration) *** Find this parameters MaxAccumulatedEffects, then change its value from "1" to "0." **Nevertheless, on horseback the Dragon Warriors can inspire each other if they perform the appropriate attack animation. *Flame Sword changes the Dragon Warrior's weapon from Two Handed Sword (17 cutting damage) to Dragon Fire (20 fire damage). *In the demo and other versions before BattlePack 3 (BR 1.50g; WotW 1.50q), Dragon Warrior's Chi Shield did not restore the Dragon Warrior's Health. However, after BattlePack3 (BR 1.50g; WotW 1.50q), Chi Shield drains less stamina (pre-BP3: 6; post-BP3: 5) and drains minus 5 health for its duration, effectively restoring plus 5 health to the Dragon Warrior for its duration, as stated in a BP3's patch note: "Increased the duration of the Dragon Warrior's Chi Shield, added health regeneration." *Chi Shield grants the Dragon Warrior the Invulnerability status, allowing him to survive the Swordsman's Glass Sword which otherwise kills all normal units, including a Last Standing Guardian. **However, Invulnerability status does '''not '''work on the Last Standing guardian, making him still killable by Glass Sword and poisoned weapons (like Shinja's snake blades or the serpent technique Poisoned Weapons) *It could be argued that the Dragon Warrior's weapon is part-flamberge and part-keris, rather than a true flamberge. This is because unlike most flamberge, the weapon has no secondary handle beyond the guard, and that the undulations are relatively large to its length, similar to a keris and unlike the flamberge. Gallery Dragon Warrior.jpg|Dragon Warrior Concept Art Battle Realms Cover.jpg|Battle Realms Cover Art Quotes (Move) *''"Forward!"'' *''"I follow your lead!"'' *''"I follow the dragon!"'' *''"Lead, and I'll follow"'' *''"Onward!"'' *''"I walk your path"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"The Dragon's revenge!"'' *''"Run them through!"'' *''"The animals will pay!"'' *''"Honor through victory!"'' *''"Blood shall flow!"'' *''"Heads will roll!"'' *''"Honor for the Dragon!"'' Quotes (Kills) *''"Enjoy your last breath"'' *''"Beg for forgiveness"'' *''"Pray to your god"'' *''"Your soul is mine!"'' Quotes (Heal) *''"The winds follow you"'' *''"My heart to yours"'' Quotes (Death) * "For the...Dragon..." Category:Dragon Unit Category:Units Category:Dragon Clan